The Crogenitors
The Crogenitors are the protagonists of Darkspore. Their origin planet remains unknown. They had roamed the galaxy for eons, to the point that no planet was untouched by them, as they mutated creatures by genetic transfection, which they mastered enough to restructure life at molecular levels. Their unattended hubris led to Xylan's discovery of the unstable E-DNA, which led to the creation of Darkspore, a genetic nightmare beyond control, and the galaxy went under siege soon after The Darkspore began infecting planetary populations. If left unchecked, the Crogenitors' greatest mistake would soon prove to be the end of life as they knew it. They were highly advanced, capable of perfecting the device created by Zelem, that was meant to keep the remains of his home, Nakto, together. (Nakto is now called Zelem's Nexus for this reason) One Crogenitor, awoken from a 1,000-year hypersleep aboard his ship by his supercomputer, was tasked with assembling an army of Heroes, using stabilized E-DNA to grant them amazing powers and improve their abilities. This army formed the vast majority of the Crogenitor Insurgency, a large team led by the awoken Crogenitor to defeat the Darkspore. Appearance and Traits The Crogenitors were humanoid beings, covered in armor. All known Crogenitors wore masks and probably also some kind of breathing apparatus, implying that they could not really breathe the air on the planet they were currently on. Crogenitors were technologically superior to all other races in existence (the Darkspore do not count). Therefore, they could create machines and mutagenic devices, such as the Shield Ring, Astra's mutagenic fungus, Ingto's "natural disaster spawner", Suzu's inventions, that he used to create the Cyber Heroes with, or Arcturus' cybernetic "solar sonds". As seen in the case of the Destructors, Crogenitors possessed a natural partial resistance to E-DNA, making them keep their own separate minds and personalities. All Crogenitors lived in an order-like organization, which was supposedly led by the greatest genetic scientists in all of history. Known Crogenitors Normal Crogenitors * Astra * Ingto * Ptyron * Suzu * Zelem (deceased) Mutated Crogenitors (Destructors) * Arcturus (Now known as "Arcturus, the Cybernetic Colossus") * Merak (Now known as "Merak: The Devastator") * Nashira (Now known as "Nashira, The Shadow Void") * Orcus (Now known as "Orcus: the Devourer of Life") * Polaris (Now known as "Polaris, The Gravity Manipulator") * Xylan (Now known as "The Corruptor") Other Crogenitors (based off of Cashout Loot) NOTE: Merak and Zelem are not listed here, but they have their respective affixes in Cashout Loot. #Achird #Adhara #Alamak #Aldarar #Aldib #Alphard #Algorab #Alhena #Aludra #Amalek #Ananke #Ancha #Antares #Antheus #Ascella #Atik #Australe #Australis #Auva #Blip #Botein #Buit #Cajam #Canopus #Caph #Castra #Cebalrai #Chagash #Caitra #Cygnus #Daneon #Deimos #Delphinus #Diadem #Elnath #Erra #Ethamin #Furion #Gantar #Gieda #Gienna #Hajish #Hamal #Hemera #Hybris #Indus #Inoton #Ishtar #Izar #Kabrakan #Kylak #Lesath #Marphik #Menkar #Mira #Modara #Monoceros #Mura #Murzim #Myran #Nashak #Navamsha #Nexun #Nunki #Nyx #Oceanus #Oklob #Ophiuchus #Pavo #Perseia #Phaeton #Phoebe #Pollux #Prenana #Prinnia #Procyon #Rigel #Ruchba #Ryn #Sahka #Sarin #Segin #Serpens #Shukla #Spica #Sravana #Sol #Styx #Sukoba #Sulafat #Surjon #Syrma #Tamon #Tejat #Tolemi #Treta #Tyl #Unuk #Ursae #Vakra #Vela #Velorum #Voltari #Vorok #Wasat #Zaeto #Zejar #Zerak #Zosma Known Members of the Crogenitor Insurgency * Andromeda * Arakna * Arborus * Blitz * Char * Goliath * Jinx * Krel * Lumin * Magnos * Maldri * Meditron * Orion * Revenant * Sage * Savage * Seraph-XS * Skar * SRS-42 * Titan * Tork * Vex * Viper * Wraith * Zrin　 　 Creations of the Crogenitors *The Darkspore (Accidental) 　 Trivia * Their name is derived from the word "Progenitor", which means something or someone who came before everything else. * The Crogenitors are similar to ancient races from various works of fiction, races that influenced the modern races and are thought to be extinct. * Very early, Astra and Ptyron were mention on Darkspore.com. However, they were scrapped after Darkspore was announced and the official site went under change. They were unheard of until Darkspore BETA was available for play. * There is a theory that the Crogenitors are the players of the original Spore. * Destructors (mutated Crogenitors) are extremely large, Orcus being the smallest and The Corruptor being the largest. It may be possible that Crogenitors are really that large, but it seems like this may just be a side effect of the E-DNA on Crogenitors that caused this growth. ** Wraith might be approximately the same size as an adult male human. This could implicate that Destructors are roughly twice the size of real world elephants. ** Crogenitors have very long lifespans. HELIX noted that Zelem spent "centuries" maintaining the Nexus before he was killed. However, it could be possible that years on the Nexus are shorter than Earth years, or HELIX was simply using this as a metaphor. Xylan and the Destructors also lived for the 1,000 years it took to stabilize E-DNA, but this may simply be an enhancement that E-DNA caused. ** It would make little sense if all Crogenitors were the size of Destructors. That would mean that the Darkspore, creatures more than 10x smaller than them, would have been incapable of felling them. If this is true, however, it could be possible that the Darkspore killed off the Crogenitors in an outbreak-like epidemic, rather than a war of bloodshed and slaughter. ** The theory described above makes actually even less sense, when looking on the Zelem's Nexus cutscene, where Zelem is shown with his Quantum Genesis Heroes. That implies, that even though Crogenitors were called "large" in most of hero lores, they were just slightly bigger than an ordinary adult human. * Unlike some fans believe, the Crogenitors did not originate from Perceptum. They established the desert planet as their capital after they modified it to being suitable to life. What is possible is that they originate either from the TNX Nebula, the planet where DB's Palace is located, or Nakto. * Seeing as certain Affixes on Cashout Gear, such as Merak's or Zelem's exist, it could imply, that the Affixes were in fact names of different Crogenitors. This could also imply, that most Crogenitor names were derived from real-world stars or constellations. Category:Crogenitors Category:Characters & Classes